Ash Ketchum & Misty Waterflower: Private Eyes
by Your-under-arrest
Summary: Rating MIGHT go up. Ash and Misty are detectives. They will discover true feelings for each other and the worst things will bring out the best! -=CHAPTER 10 IS UP=- ~*COMPLETE*~
1. A Little Matchmaking

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, blahblahblah  
  
Ash Ketchum & Misty Waterflower: Private Eyes  
  
Chapter 1: A Little Matchmaking...  
  
"Why, no Misty, I'm not doing anything tonight. Why do you ask?" Ash was sleeptalking. He then received a sharp kick in the ribs. "OW!"   
  
"Wake up you sicko!"   
  
"OK, OK Misty, I'm up, I'm up." Ash woke up with his usual grogginess and laziness. "What time is it?" he asked.   
  
"Um, about 7:20." Misty replied.   
  
"Mist, could you make me some breakfast? I'm gonna take a shower."   
  
"Sure Ash. What would you like?"   
  
"Hmmm...I dunno...eggs and orange juice."   
  
"Alright. It'll be ready in 15 minutes."   
  
Ash continued on into the shower.   
  
"Oh," Misty yelled, "By the way, you've got another case from the department."   
  
"What?! Another one?! That's gotta be the 3rd one this month!" Ash yelled furiously through the shower. "Can't I get any rest around here?!"   
  
"We'll talk about it in your office." Misty said, trying to calm him down.  
  
Ash came out of the shower and dried himself. He wrapped himself with a towel and walked out. "Mist, where are my clothes? I thought I put them on my bed!"  
  
"Oh, I put them in your dresser. 2nd drawer down." Ash rifled through the drawer and found his usual attire. He slipped on some khakis and a button-down white shirt.  
  
"Ash, breakfast is ready!" Ash walked into the kitchen and sat down.  
  
"Mmm...scrambled. Thanks Mist. By the way, have you seen my magnum?"  
  
"Geez Ash! I wish you wouldn't carry that thing around! And why do you keep it loaded anyway?"   
  
"Just in case I ever need to use it in a hurry." He replied out loud. Then he muttered something under his breath. "I'm surprised you haven't tried to kill me yet."   
  
"WHAT was that, Ash?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." He said smugly. "Well, have you seen it?" He was almost done with his eggs.  
  
Misty gave a heavy sigh. "On top of the T.V." she said.  
  
"That reminds me," Ash said, " I need to buy some more ammo. Let's see... type .357."  
  
RIIlNNNGGGG! RIIlNNNGGGG!  
  
"Ash, get the phone!"  
  
"Alright, alright!"   
  
RIIlNNNGGGG!  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Pika!"   
  
"Pikachu! Where ya been? How's it going?"  
  
"Pi, Pikachu!"   
  
"You got a promotion? That's great! Where are you working now?"   
  
"Pika Pi."   
  
"You're working at the pokemoncenter in Celadon? I'm so happy for you!"   
  
Misty looked around the corner. "Who is it Ash?"   
  
"It's Pikachu!" Ash yelled.  
  
Misty was happily surprised. "Tell him I said hi!"   
  
"Hey Pikachu, Misty says hi!"   
  
"Pi...Pika..."   
  
"Yeah, what about Misty?"   
  
"Pi! Chu, Pikachu!"   
  
"I'm telling you! I don't love her! I like her but I don't love her!"   
  
"Pika Pika!"   
  
"What is there to tell her? I can't just say-"  
  
"Ash! Ask Pikachu if Togepi is there. I'd like to talk to her."   
  
"Hey Pikachu, is Togepi there? Misty wants to talk to her."  
  
"Cha!"   
  
"Yeah. Misty, come here. Togepi's there."   
  
"Ash, could you step into another room? I'd like to talk alone. I'll call you when I'm done."  
  
"Okay." Ash left and went to his own room to think for a second.   
  
"Hello Togepi! How are you?"   
  
"Togebrrriii!"   
  
"Great!"  
  
On the vidphone, Misty saw Pikachu whisper something to Togepi.   
"What? What is it Togepi?"   
  
"Toge...Togibreee..."   
  
"Yeah what about Ash?"   
  
"Brrreeee! Togebreee!"   
  
"What?! I don't-"   
  
Togepi glared.  
  
"Okay, I admit it. I do love Ash, but how can I tell him? I mean...ugh. We'll talk later, ok?" Misty was happy and nervous at the same time. "Ok, Ash I'm done!"  
  
"Um...Misty...could I also have some privacy?"   
  
"Sure Ash."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
Misty left to her own room to reflect on some things. Togepi whispered something to Pikachu.   
  
"Pikachu? What's wrong?"   
  
"Pi. Pikachu?"   
  
"Pikachu. Please. Misty and me have some fond memories of each other, but how would I know if-"   
  
"Pika pi!"   
  
"What?! She loves me?! How do you know?!"   
  
"Pikachu!"   
  
"Togepi told you? But...I..."   
  
"Pi? Cha?"   
  
"Well...I...What I mean is..." Ash gave a heavy sigh. "Well, yes. Yes, I do love her. I was just afraid of rejection-"   
  
"Pikachu! Piika pi!"   
  
"I know, but I want the timing to be right when I tell her."   
  
"Pikachu!"   
  
"Yeah, thanks Pikachu. I'll talk to you later. See ya!"   
  
"Pika!" CLICK. He hung up.   
  
Ash needed some private time.   
  
"Mist! I'm going out for a walk!"  
  
"Alright. Bye!" Ash was out the door. The street was crowded. Ash looked at his watch. 9:37. He walked into the station. He checked in. After he was in his office, he called Misty. "Misty, come down to the station. We need to talk about the case."  
  
"Sure, Ash. I'll be right over." She hung up with a slight smile.  
  
Your-under-arrest: Well, I hoped you liked it! This is my first AAML. More chapters to come soon!  
  
Misty: AAML? Ash And Misty-Hey! What do you know about my lovelife?!  
  
Your-under-arrest: Uhhh...errr...ummm...I'm psychic?  
  
Misty: Ok, what am I thinking right now?  
  
Your-under-arrest: Um... I'm sexy?  
  
Misty: WRONG! COMMENCE BEATING!  
  
Your-under-arrest: (while running away) GAAAA*hack,hack,cough*AAAAAAHH!! STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 2! 


	2. The Case

A/N: Hello people of peoples! First, I would like to credit LiOnHeArT and Angel of the Night with helping me out with the paragraph problem in chapter 1. Now, this plot thickens! God that sounded corny...anyway, I hope you enjoy and don't think my plot is cliche...  
  
-  
  
YUA::pant,pant:: Whew, I think I lost her...  
  
Misty: Where is that little guy...  
  
YUA: EEP! ::draws mustache on self and put on a hat::  
  
Misty: Excuse me, but did you see a little guy, about 4 feet run by here?  
  
YUA: Um...::points:: He went thatta way!  
  
Misty::runs off:: Thanks!  
  
YUA: No problem.  
  
Misty: Wait a sec... wasn't that...?  
  
YUA::zips off in the opposite direction::  
  
-  
  
Chapter 2: The Case  
  
-  
  
Ash was in his office, waiting for Misty's arrival. He opened his desk and saw his pack of cigarettes. Damn He thought. What I'd give for one of those... Ash had made a promise to Misty last week that he would try and quit smoking. Although she wasn't around...he quickly pulled out a smoke and lit it. Man, it's been a while... Just as he was taking his second puff, Misty walked in.  
  
"Ash! What is in your mouth?!"  
  
Oh, c'mon Mist! I haven't had one for a week!" Misty sighed.  
  
"Anyway, here's the file." She slapped a dossier onto his desk.  
  
"Well," Ash started, "What's the problem?"   
  
"Extremists are going around claiming pokemon should be totally free."  
  
"AGAIN?!" Ash frowned.  
  
Misty continued, "They do own pokemon, but allow them to act on their own free will. So far, reports indicate that they own Arbok, Wartortle, Charmeleon, Beedrill, Scyther, and a Gengar."  
  
"Any victims?" Ash asked.  
  
"...4 dead, 16 injured."  
  
"Jesus...cause of death for all four?"  
  
"3 of them were poisoned, the other was burned."  
  
What a way to go... Ash thought. "Any leads?"  
  
"Nope. Nothing."  
  
"Pay?"  
  
"20 thousand."  
  
"My god..." Ash was about to explode. "How the hell do they expect us to solve this without any leads?"  
  
"Ash..." Misty interrupted.  
  
"I mean, they give us such a high pay with such slim reports!"  
  
"Ash!"  
  
"I mean how the hell ARE WE SUPPOSED TO WORK OFF SO LITTLE INFORMATION?!?"  
  
"ASH!!" Misty was yelling now.  
  
"WHAT?!?" he yelled back.  
  
"Just calm down, okay? You're too stressed out! Just calm down."  
  
Ash put his feet on his desk and his hands behind his head. He had a satisfied look on his face. "Maybe YOU could calm me down, eh?" Misty smacked Ash so hard, the cigarette came flying out of his mouth. "OW! Dammit, woman, can't you tell when I'm joking?!" Ash had a handprint on his left cheek. His cheek was redder than he or Misty had ever seen before.  
  
"It's not woman..." Misty said, as she stomped out the dropped cigarette. "I have a name, and it happens to be Misty! Now can we get back to working on the case?"  
  
"Alright, alright. Back to work...ouch." Ash was still rubbing his cheek.  
  
"So," Misty spoke calmly again, "The extremists seem to be targeting Pokemon trainers."  
  
"Does there seem to be any connection, or are they random targets?"  
  
"Well, the four that were killed were in the top 10 of the of the Pokemon league..."  
  
"I'm going to alert the Pokemoncenters in all towns!"  
  
"Why?" asked a puzzled Misty.  
  
"Think carefully...the extremists own Pokemon right?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"And they're targeting trainers right?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Well, I'm assuming that the trainers tried to defend themselves using their own Pokemon. If so, then the extremists Pokemon would have been hurt at least a little bit. So they would've visited a Pokemoncenter."  
  
"But what if they used potions?" asked Misty  
  
"Hmmm...you're right. So then they would've had to visit a Pokemart. Although, I doubt they would order the items themselves, so they must have-"  
  
"People who support!" exclaimed Misty.  
  
"Right. So I'm going to warn the Pokemoncenters and Pokemarts." Misty was going out the door. "Misty! Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to the filing room to check up on past cases. Just to see if I can help uncover some of the supporters." With that last word, she was gone. Ash got on the vidphone and Called Pikachu.  
  
RIIINNNGGG! RIIINNNGGG! RII- "Hello. This is Celadon Pokemoncenter. Nurse Joy speaking."  
  
"Yes, is Pikachu there?"  
  
"Is this Ash? Yes, hold on a second. PIIIKAAACHUU! Ash is on the phone!" Nurse Joy handed to phone to Pikachu.  
  
"Hey Pikachu!"  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"You too buddy. Listen, I've got a favor to ask. I've got a case on my hands. I need you to watch for any suspicious looking people healing their Pokemon. BESIDES Team Rocket. Okay?"  
  
"Chu."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Pi?"  
  
"Huh? Whaddaya mean 'well'?  
  
"Pi pi pikachu!"  
  
"No, not yet!"  
  
"Pika Pikachu?!"  
  
"I told you! When the time is right, then I'll tell Misty."  
  
"Tell me what Ash?"  
  
"Misty?! Uh...um...I was going to tell you...what...a great job you've been doing helping me out!"  
  
"Pi?! Pik-"   
  
"OKAY, Pikachu, bye!" CLICK. "I just wanted to tell you what a great job you've been doing!"  
  
Misty had a smug face. "Oh, really?"  
  
"Yup. Really."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"So, did you find anything?"  
  
"Nope. I'm going to check in the criminal evidence room." She started out the door. Before she left, she quickly turned her head to look at Ash. The she was gone.  
  
Did she wink at me? Ash could've swore he saw Misty wink at him. Anyway, he decided to call Pikachu again.  
  
"Pika?"  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash was furious. ""What were you thinking?! You almost gave me away!"  
  
"Pi pi! Pika pi pikachu!"  
  
"I don't care if you think I should tell her now! I'll tell her when I think the time is right!"  
  
"Pika pi."  
  
"Also, I forgot to tell you. About my case...if you do see a suspicious person, ignore them unless they have these Pokemon: Arbok, Wartortle, Charmeleon, Beedrill, Scyther, and Gengar.OK! Bye!"  
  
"Pika!" CLICK. Just as he hung up, Misty walked in.  
  
"Well? Did you find anything?"  
  
"Well, I did find some pictures..."  
  
"Pictures of...?"  
  
"They were labeled as 'suspected place of operations'."  
  
"Lemme see those pictures Misty." The pictures were of the city dump, the condemned company building in Saffron, and the docks. The picture of the docks received special inspection.  
  
"What?" Misty asked. "What do you see?" Ash slipped the picture into his scanner and it was magnified on his computer screen. "What do you see Ash?"  
  
"There! What's that?"  
  
"I dunno. It looks like a lump on the wall."  
  
"Really? I didn't know lumps had fingers..."  
  
"What?! Where?"  
  
"Right there."  
  
"What the-"  
  
I'm going to the docks."  
  
"Wait...Ash..."  
  
"Yes Misty?"  
  
"...I...Is your gun loaded?" Ash smiled at her, and checked his magnum. It was loaded.  
  
"That's gotta be the first time you've asked me...ever."  
  
"Well," Misty was blushing, "I don't want you to get hurt..."  
  
"...Thanks Mist."  
  
"Do you wanna ride? I was taking the car out anyway."  
  
"Wait. Let me get my cell phone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Well, in case I need to be picked up. You got your cell?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright then," He rolled the chamber and locked it. "Let's roll."  
  
-  
  
YUA::while running away:: ::pant,pant:: I hoped that was good enough. I'm sorry it too so long to update. I was having fun writing Legend of Dragoon fanfics.  
  
Misty: GET BACK HERE SHORT MAN! ::giving chase::  
  
YUA: SORRY! SHORT INSULTS DON'T BOTHER ME ANYMORE!  
  
Misty: Wait...I have a knife...mwahahahahahaha!!  
  
YUA: o_O Oh god... 


	3. Ambushed!

YUA: I'm a little occupied here at the moment...but uh...This chapter and the next one are going to be short. I'm sorry, but that's just the way things are. Also whenever I use arrows, like this, , that indicates character thought...now uh...CAN SOMEONE GET ME DOWN?!? ::is hanging on wall by a knife stuck in shirt::  
  
Misty; Quit your whining...now...how can I punish you...?  
  
YUA: WWWWWAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
-  
  
Chapter 3: Ambushed!  
  
-  
  
Ash and Misty were on the road. They were going down 9th and took a left, heading towards the docks. "How long are you going to be there?"  
  
I dunno. 3 and a half hours I guess."  
  
"Alright. Be careful Ash."  
  
"I will." Misty pulled up to the storage building.  
  
"I'm going now."  
  
"Ok Ash...bye." He opened the door to the building. "I love you...Ash." She didn't say it loud enough, for he continued into the building. She was close to tears, but held them back. She backed out and went back to the apartment.  
  
Ash was inside. The place was rundown, but still used for imports and exports. There were hundreds of storage crates stacked upon one another. Great. He thought, Close quarters but lots of cover. He was snooping around, until something caught his eye.  
  
"Hello, what's this?" There was a number coded keypad on the east wall. He looked at his watch. 8:43 p.m. This place should be closed...he went over to the pad. He didn't know the code, so he tried smashing into the pad with his elbow. "Ouch!" It was framed with steel. That's strange...he decided to risk everything. He took off his coat and folded it into layers. He pulled out his magnum. Using his coat, he smothered the keypad and aimed his gun at the keypad. I hope this works... He pulled the trigger. There was nothing but a stifled cough from the magnum. Ash breathed a sigh of relief. He uncovered the keypad, which was now a piece of junk. Ash observed his coat. There were 3 bullet holes in his coat. "Damn." He whispered, "My favorite coat..." He put his magnum away and put his coat on. The wall slid open. The wall...?! Stunned for a moment, Ash continued through.  
  
"Holy crap!" He tried not to raise his voice. All around him, were shelves and file cabinets.  
  
"Hello? Who's there?!" Someone walked in. Ash turned around and froze. "What the-" The person ran over to a red lever on the northern wall. He was about to pull down the lever, but Ash smacked him at the base of his neck. He should be out for a couple hours. The person's body went limp, and fell on the lever.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!!" The building was flooded with blood red light. Ash grabbed some random files and rushed out. He took out his cell and called Misty.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Misty! Get down here NOW!"  
  
"Ash! What's wrong?!"  
  
"I've got some files but an alar-SPPPZZZZTTT..."  
  
"Ash?Ash!?"  
  
Ash ducked behind some storage crates. He eyed his cell phone. There was a bullet hole right through the number pad. "Dammit! That was my 3rd one!" Bullets were flying by. He checked his magnum. Crap. 5 shots left. Ash popped up, and fired off 2 rounds.  
  
"GAAAAHH!!"  
  
Got one. He stayed down. With 3 bullets left, he would never get out of this one. He decided to run. He got up, turned, and ran. Bullets everywhere. "AAAAA!! Crap!" Ash took a bullet in his right arm. He was stunned for a moment, and bullets grazed him all over.  
  
"Chaaarrrbok!"  
  
"What the-" An Arbok jumped outta nowhere and sank its fangs into Ash's left shoulder. "GAAAAAHH!!!" Poison began to flow through his body. He whipped around and knocked it cold.  
  
RRRRRMMMMMM! SCREEEEE!!  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ash! Get in! Hurry up!"  
  
"Misty!" Ash limped into the car. Misty pulled out.  
  
"AAAAA!" Misty had a bullet in her right shoulder. She could still drive, though.  
  
"God, that hurts! Uh!"  
  
"Ash! What's wrong?!"  
  
"I...got bit..."  
  
"What? Where?" But she could clearly see 2 large holes in his coat. They were on his shoulder.  
  
"GAH!" Ash's head went limp.  
  
"Ash?! Ash wake up! Ash!" Misty was hysterical. "I...I love you Ash..." Ash cracked a small smile, which went unnoticed, and then blacked out.  
  
-  
  
YUA: Well, the next chapter, will be up by today, POSSIBLY.  
  
Misty: Silence!...hmm...Yes! Well, no...AHA! I'VE GOT IT!  
  
YUA::has puppy eyes:: I want my mommy... 


	4. Taking the Offensive

YUA: So, what are you gonna do to me?  
  
Misty: Well, first, I need a meat grinder and then a weed whacker and then I'll need a glue gun...  
  
YUA: O.O;; Is there anyway to make it up to you? Something that I can do?  
  
Misty: Hmmm...you have author magic right?  
  
YUA::gulps:: Y-Yes...all of us authors have it...  
  
Misty::leans over to YUA's ear, and whispers something::  
  
YUA: O.o!! Uhhh...that can happen next chapter...I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GONNA DO THAT!!  
  
Misty: ^__^ YES!!   
  
-  
  
Chapter 4: Taking the Offensive  
  
-  
  
"GAH!" Ash woke up to searing pain.  
  
"Ash?! Ash, you're awake!"  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"We're in my room."  
  
"Mist?"  
  
"I'm here Ash."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I dunno. On the way, you blacked out."  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
"Mmmm...3 hours at least." Ash groaned. "Do you remember anything before you blacked out?"  
  
"Well I-" He tried to sit up. "Ouch!" He looked at his right arm. "Oh yeah. I remember takin' a bullet in the arm and-Mist! What happened to you?!" Ash was staring at her shoulder.  
  
"Huh? Oh that. When I was pulling out, I took a bullet. It's alright now. What about those two holes in your shoulder. Do you know how they got there?"  
  
"I was bit by an Arbok."  
  
"I gave you some antidote."  
  
"Antidote?! But I-"  
  
"HUMAN antidote."  
  
"Oh." Misty dabbed his bullet wound with a wet towel. "HOLY SH-"  
  
"Iodine. Hurts like hell, I know. So do you remember anything else?" She wrapped his arm with a rag.  
  
"I was carrying something...FILES! Where are the files?!"  
  
"Ash, relax. You need some rest."  
  
"I was grazed by a bunch of bullets."  
  
"I know. I patched those up. Anything else you can remember?  
  
"I don't think so..."  
  
"Are you sure?" Misty thought she was going to cry.  
  
"Yeah, that's all I can remember." He turned on his side to rest. A tear ran down Misty's face. "Wait..." Ash turned to look at Misty. "I...I remember you saying a certain 4-word phrase..." Misty's eyes widened. "If I recall correctly, I believe the phrase was...I love you Ash."  
  
"But...I thought you were out before that!"  
  
'Nope." There was moment of silence, then...  
  
"YOU JERK! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! WHAT DO YOU AHVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!"  
  
"...I love you too."  
  
"Now don't you ever try to pull that off aga-What did you say?"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Oh, Ash!" She hugged him.  
  
"OW! OWOWOWOW!"  
  
"Ah! Sorry Ash."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"You need some rest. Get some sleep." He turned on his side, closed his eyes, and was out like a light. Why does Ash do all the dirty work? I mean, we're partners right? I should be doing just as much as him. She paced back and forth for 5 to 10 minutes. Misty decided upon something, and thought it was the right thing to do. This time, she was going to do the dirty work. She was going to go on the offensive. She grabbed one of her coats and put it on. She also took Ash's magnum, and loaded every chamber. Misty rolled the chamber and locked it. She was surprised that she knew how to handle a gun so well. Ash must be rubbing onto me. she thought, confident in her abilities. She was about to go out the door, but stopped. She grabbed a pen and wrote a quick note, which read: Ash-I've gone to the docks to check up on some things. Be back in 2 hours-Misty. She went to get the car keys. She stopped to check on Ash. Misty kissed his cheek. Ash smiled, and turned in his sleep. I wonder if he's really asleep...  
  
"Hey Misty, how about comin' over to my place tonight?"  
  
Yep. He's asleep. Misty grabbed the keys, and was gone.  
  
She sped down 9th, and took a left. She parked in the street, instead of actually pulling in. Misty closed her door lightly, and continued on. She looked down and saw a red stain. Blood. Misty followed the trail to a spot behind some storage crates, where she found 2 spent rounds. Type .357. "This must've been Ash's spot." Misty spoke quietly. She went north of this spot, and found over 200 spent 9mm rounds. There was no blood. "Wait a sec...Ash fired 2 rounds, but no blood. He must be a lousy shot!" She looked over the edge, only to find a body floating in the water. "Maybe not..." Misty turned around to survey the scene. 2 hands shot out from behind her. One was wrapped around her mid-section and the other over her mouth. "Mmmph!" She was knocked cold and dragged into the building.  
  
-  
  
YUA: Ok, I am not gonna have a lot of time from now until summer becuz I am back in school. Please don't get mad at me if it takes a while.  
  
Misty: We're here!  
  
YUA::sighs:: -_- ::snaps fingers, and a mall appears right on the spot::  
  
Misty: WHOO-HOO!! Victoria's Secret, here I come! Thank you so much! ::hugs YUA::  
  
YUA: I guess this isn't so bad...  
  
Misty: Ah, ah, ah...you still have to help me shop!  
  
YUA: yes, yes, I know...  
  
Misty: Now come on! ::grabs YUA and drags him inside::  
  
YUA: How long are we gonna be?  
  
Misty: I dunno....not long. 12 hours at least.  
  
YUA: O_o! NNNOOOO!!! 


	5. What a Day, What a Night

YUA::sighs:: How long has it been?  
  
Misty: Oh, about half an hour.  
  
YUA::sighs again:: Where are we heading now?  
  
Misty: Hmmm...how about...Ooooo! Is that an ice cream shop?  
  
YUA: Oh no...C'mon Mist! We've only been here for 30 minutes and I'm already holding a pile of boxes and bags that are taller than me!  
  
Misty: Well, do you want me to hold your ice cream for you?  
  
YUA: Are you saying you'll feed me?  
  
Misty: ...Yeah I guess so...in a way...  
  
YUA::stares off into space:: I guess that wouldn't be so bad...  
  
Misty: What's that supposed to mean?!  
  
YUA: Uh, nothing...  
  
Misty: C'mon hurry up! ::runs towards ice cream shop::  
  
YUA: You can't expect me to hurry up with a pile of boxes that is at least 10 feet tall!  
  
-  
  
Chapter 5: What a day, What a night...  
  
-  
  
"Misty!" Ash was sweating. He sat up and looked around. "Uh, it was just a nightmare...Mist? Misty, are you here?" He rubbed his arm and moved his neck. He was sore, but could still move. Ash got up and searched around. "Huh. She must've gone out." His pants were ripped in countless places, so he decided to change. He opened his drawer and put on another white button-down shirt and khakis. He realized something. "Is this all I have?...I'll worry about that later."  
  
"Hey what's this?" Ash eyes the note that Misty left him. He read it, and was instantly on the move. "What the hell was she thinking?!" He threw on a new coat and shoes and searched around for- "My magnum! Oh, c'mon! She took my magnum?!" Ash was out the door and came out onto the street 2 minutes later. "She took the car too? Godammit!" He jogged to the station and entered the Chief's office.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Hey Chief, can I borrow a squad car?"  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"Thanks Chief! Oh, I need to borrow a 9mm and a silencer!"  
  
"What the hell is going on?!"  
  
"No time! I'll talk later!"  
  
"But-" Too late. Ash was out the door. He jumped into the squad car and floored it.  
  
It would take 15 minutes to get to the docks, but Ash wasn't going the speed limit, so he got there in 6 or 7 minutes. He parked right in front of Misty's car. "Oh, Mist..." He was worried. Ash heard footsteps coming, so he crouched behind some crates. It was a guard. So, they've stepped up security. The guard turned around to continue his patrol. Ash saw his chance. He jumped out, wrapping his left arm around the guard's neck and holding his silenced 9mm to the right side of the guard's head. "Hi there."  
  
"What do you want? Argh..."  
  
"Do you happen to know anything about a little girl that came by here earlier?"  
  
"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"  
  
"Oh, really? That's too bad..." Ash began to pull the trigger. He could feel the guard's pulse quicken against his arm. He could hear the bullet entering the barrel. The guard was sweating heavily. Ash was as cool as could be.  
  
"Wait!" the guard pleaded.  
  
"Hm? Is there something you'd like to say?" Ash spoke calmly.  
  
"The girl you're talking about...red hair, short temper, a little taller than you?"  
  
"Go on..." Ash whispered.  
  
"She came here about 45 minutes ago. We captured her and she was dragged into the building. I don't know where she is or if she's still alive."  
  
"Thanks buddy."  
  
"No problem...now will you let go?"  
  
"Sure." Ash knocked him in the backed of the head with the butt of his gun. The guard fell to the ground. "You're welcome." Ash stuck to the wall and scooted to the corner. He peeked around and saw his magnum lying on the ground. "Mist!" He ran over to the gun. "Oh God, Mist..."  
  
CH-CHK! CH-CHK! CH-CHK!  
  
"What the-"  
  
"FREEZE!"  
  
"A trap?! Oh, c'mon! That's no fair!" Someone came up behind him and smacked Ash with their gun. He fell to his knees, and hit the ground with the side of his head. He was out. "Take him to the same room as the girl! I'll be with them when the detective comes to."  
  
-  
  
"Uhhh...my head...where am I?" Ash's vision was blurry.  
  
"So, you're awake detective."  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"You don't need to know that." Ash tried to move, but was tied to a chair.  
  
"Where's Misty?"  
  
"The girl? Oh, she's fine." The man moved to the side, revealing Misty, who was also tied to a chair. She was also awake.  
  
"Misty!" The man walked over to her and put his hand under her chin and brought her head up. She whipped her head away. "KEEP YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF HER!"  
  
"I must say, she put up quite a fight. She came to while we were tying her up. Took out 5 of my boys. She's got a lot of spirit..." He turned around to look at Ash. Misty winked at him. The man whipped out Ash's magnum. "You have good taste detective. High quality magnum revolver. Looks like it's about to become mine detective. Good bye." He began to pull the trigger...but never fired. He slumped to the floor. Behind him was Misty with a combat knife.  
  
"What the-since when have you been carrying a knife?! And didn't they search you? They searched me!"  
  
"Let's just say they didn't look hard enough."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now c'mon, let's go!"  
  
"Wait, lemme get my magnum!" He bent over and pried it from the guy's hand. "Ok, let's...go..." Ash was looking at Misty in utter shock. She was taking 2 patrols at one time! In less than 7 seconds, she had dispatched one of them! Misty moved gracefully and without hesitation. The guard threw a punch, but Misty ducked it and put all her power behind an uppercut that connected with his stomach. He keeled over to grab his stomach, exposing his back. Misty stood up, twirled once, and brought her right elbow down upon his back. He went cold the second her elbow connected, and tumbled to the ground. Ash was still staring. "Where did you learn that?!"  
  
"All detectives receive basic combat training."  
  
"THAT was NOT basic." Misty smiled.  
  
"Now let's go! C'mon!" They sped down hallways, taking random guesses as to which turn they should take.  
  
"The armory!" They turned into an open room. "Mist, you take the pistols and I'll take the heavy stuff!" Ash pulled an MP5 off the wall and loaded it. Misty pocketed two 9mm's and a third one to hold.. They exited the armory and continued down a long hall. Another door opened, and a guard came out.  
  
"What's all the commotion about?" He heard footsteps approaching. He turned to look. "Hey, you two! Stop right th-" He didn't finish his sentence. Misty had put a bullet through his head.  
  
"Wow! 50 feet away at least! Nice shot Mist!" Misty grinned.  
  
"I learn from the best..."  
  
"I bet I can guess who that is..."  
  
They reached the end of the hall and climbed a ladder. Ash went first. "Wait Ash. What if there's another trap at the top?"  
  
"Well, let's find out." Ash removed his jacket and opened the manhole above him. He threw his jacket into the air. 2 seconds later, it came back down with over 60 holes in it. "Now that's no way to treat guests...Misty, you still have your cell?  
  
"Yeah, hold on a sec." Misty reached inside her jacket, fiddled around a bit, and took out her cell phone. She handed to Ash.  
  
"Where'd you hide this?"  
  
"Same place."  
  
"Oh." Ash dialed the station's number.  
  
"Hello? Officer Jenny speaking."  
  
"Chief! Bring 2 SWAT vans to the docks! Hurry up!"  
  
"Ash? Yes, right away!"  
  
"Wait! I need to stay connected to you!"  
  
"Hang on, I'm uploading my talkie frequency into your phone! Call me back in 5 minutes!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
5 minutes later, Ash heard 2 vehicles approach. "GO! GO! GO! Lay down cover fire!" Ash called Jenny's talkie.  
  
"Chief! I'm northwest of your position! I'm waving my jacket right now!" Through the hail of bullets, she saw a brown coat.  
  
"Right!" She hung up. "Men! Keep all fire away from that manhole!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
"Ash! You're all clear!"  
  
"C'mon Mist, let's move!" They jumped out and ran for their car. The SWAT team had no casualties, while the extremists' had six. Ash and Misty jumped in their car and sped off, with Ash driving. Misty looked back and two cars barreled through the SWAT team, giving chase. "Dammit...Mist, do you know how to use a hand grenade? There's one in the glove compartment!"  
  
"I'm way ahead of you Ash!" She pulled the pin, and threw it out the window.. It bounced along the road, and into the windshield of a following car. From the inside, it blew up with a spectacular explosion. "YES!"  
  
"Lucky throw! Here, take the wheel!" Ash crawled to the backseat and broke the window farthest back. He pulled out his magnum and took aim. With one shot, he popped the left front tire. The car swerved, crashed into a warehouse, and exploded. They sped to the apartment.  
  
It was 8:00 pm when they got there. "Man, I'm beat." Ash plopped down on the couch. Misty snuggled up next to him. Ash twirled her hair around his finger. He lightly kissed the back of her neck.  
  
"Ash?"  
  
"Yes, Mis-" RIIIINNGGGG! "Dammit, we need to unplug that thing when we don't want any calls."  
  
"Who is it Ash?"  
  
"Officer Jenny. She sure knows how to spoil the mood." He picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Detective? Get down to my office immediately. And for God's sake, wear a tie like everyone else."  
  
"Yes ma'am." CLICK.  
  
"She sounds pissed."  
  
"I'll be back in a hour or so."  
  
"Oh, but I might be asleep by then!" Ash sighed. He threw on a tie and was gone.  
  
Down at the station, the yelling could be heard from across the street. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"  
  
"I...I don't know ma'am."  
  
"Going into the heart of a terrorist compound without any back-up! It's reckless!"  
  
"Yes, it was ma'am." Ash had a stern face.  
  
"I've got a mind to fire you!" Ash winced at the word. "Tomorrow, at 9:30, you and Misty will be here to help plan an assault, since you know most of the building. That is all detective. You're dismissed."  
  
Ash walked out to the car. "Why did I go? Because I love Misty, of course." Ash spoke to himself. He drove back to the apartment.  
  
When he stepped through the door, he noticed Misty wasn't on the couch. He went to his room. "Huh. She must've gone to...bed?" There, on his bed, was a sleeping Misty. He went over to her side and tapped her shoulder. "Uh, Mist? Y'know you're in my room, right?" She opened her eyes and looked at Ash.  
  
"Stop playing dumb and get down here!"  
  
"Whoa!" Misty grabbed his tie and pulled him down.  
  
-  
  
YUA: Ok, I'm gettin' a cramp...ooooo...  
  
Misty: Oh please! We've only been to 3 stores!  
  
YUA: Yeah and we have 46 boxes...  
  
Misty: Maybe if I took something...  
  
YUA: That would be greatly appreciated...oooo...  
  
Misty::takes a very tiny bag:: That better?  
  
YUA: Maybe if you took some boxes...  
  
Misty: What? And make a lady do all the work? Aren't you a gentleman?  
  
YUA: What?! Of course I am! ::stands up with the 46 boxes:: Of course I'm a gentleman!  
  
Misty: OK then! Let's go to...the GAP!  
  
YUA: I don't own the GAP.  
  
Misty: What? What do you mean?  
  
YUA: Nevermind...oooo...Must...keep...going...despite cramp...I...am a...gentleman... 


	6. Misty's Challenge

YUA: Where are we heading now?  
  
Misty: Hmmm...let's go to a place you like!  
  
YUA: Really?  
  
Misty: Really.  
  
YUA: Ok! Off to FYE! Which I don't own.  
  
Misty: Why do you say that?  
  
YUA: So I don't get sued.  
  
Misty: Right. ::Her and YUA walk off to FYE::  
  
YUA: Ooooo! Is that the new Matrix game? I don't own Matrix.  
  
Misty: Let's see...rated M for blood, gore, and violence! You can't have this!  
  
YUA: WHA?! I have, like, 6 M rated games! You're sounding like my mother!  
  
Misty: Does your mother know about them?  
  
YUA: Um...I think so...  
  
Misty: You still can't have it!  
  
YUA: SAYWA?!? Puleeze! I-  
  
Misty: No back talk!  
  
YUA: Okay, MOM...sheesh  
  
-  
  
Chapter 6: Misty's challenge  
  
-  
  
Ash was the first one to wake up. He opened his eyes and looked to his left. Misty had her arm across his chest and her head was resting on his shoulder. He didn't have a shirt on. He looked under the covers. His pants were still on. That was a good sign. Misty still had her pants on. That was also a good sign. He looked farther up. Misty didn't have her top on. Depending on how you look at it, that was also a good-the time! He whipped out of bed and put on a shirt, some socks, some shoes, and a tie. Misty groaned and yawned.  
  
"Ash? Ash, what's-Ah!" Ash threw a shirt in her face. "Hey! Why'd you do that?!"  
  
"Put it on! We've got to get down to the station!"  
  
"Why would I want to put on a second shirt?" She looked under the covers and blushed. "Oh...that's why..."  
  
"Now put it on and let's go!"  
  
"Well, Ash! I can't just wear a shirt!"  
  
"Oh, right." He picked up Misty's bra and tossed it to her.  
  
"Thanks. I'll be out in a sec."  
  
"Hurry!" Ash stepped out of the room. Misty uncovered herself and began to put her bra on. Ash poked his head in.  
  
"ASH! A little privacy?!"  
  
"Huh? Oh...right...sorry. Anyway, when you're done, come down to the car!"  
  
"Okay! Now shoo!"  
  
"Sorry. Hehe..." He left.  
  
5 minutes later, Misty came down and got in the car. "What's going to happen Ash?"  
  
"We were supposed to be there-" He looked at the car clock. "GAH! Almost 20 minutes ago to help stage an assault on the docks!"  
  
He raced down the street and parked in front of station. Ash and Misty got out and ran into the briefing room in the back. The both stumbled through a door and into the briefing room.  
  
"You're late, detectives! I suppose you have an explanation?"  
  
Ash tried to speak. "Uh...well...you see...we kinda..." He couldn't finish. He was blushing. The whole force-medics, snipers, hackers, and the SWAT teams-was looking at Ash and Misty. Officer Jenny turned her gaze to Misty. She was also blushing. Officer Jenny had a skeptical look on her face.  
  
"I see. Well, next time, don't be late." The whole room was filled with light laughter and chuckles. "Men? May I introduce detectives Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower. They will be leading this operation." Officer Jenny stepped back to watch how they handled this.  
  
"Thanks Chief. You in the back! Hit the lights!" Ash was going to plan it, while Misty would take questions. The lights were out, and Ash switched on a projector. On the projector screen was a floor plan of the docks and it's buildings. "First of all, I want every civilian within 2 square miles evacuated. If any refuse to leave, it is at their own risk. We have 6 medics and 60 SWAT members. You will be split up into 6 teams on 10. Each team will be assigned one medic. First row, you're team one. Second row, you're team 2. Rows 3, 4, 5, and 6, you all are teams 3, 4, 5, and 6, respectively. Now, sniper team! Listen up! I want one of you across the street, on top of the bar. I want another one next door, on top of the warehouse to the left and I want a third next door, in the window of the company building to the right. I want the last sniper diagonally across the street in a 7th floor window in the hotel. Are there any questions so far?" Two hands went up. Misty took charge.  
  
"You in the back!"  
  
"What hardware will we be using and what will the extremists' be using?"  
  
"Each SWAT member will be given an MP5 and a silenced 9mm pistol. Each sniper will be given an SR-25 with 2x, 4x, and 8x zoom scope. We suspect the extremists' will have 9mm automatics, something similar to an M11 or an Uzi. Also, everyone will have a kevlar bullet-proof vest. Next question. You right there!"  
  
"How well or how poorly trained are the extremists?"  
  
"From the encounters my partner and I had, they are somewhat poorly trained. I was able to take 2 of them on in hand-to-hand."  
  
Someone in the back muttered, "They must be next to crap if she can take on 2 at a time." Misty glared at the man who said that.  
  
"I heard that! You! What's your name and rank?"  
  
"Team Commander Tom S. Raithen."  
  
"Step out into the middle aisle, Tom. You! Turn the lights on!" The room was bright again. Misty stepped into the middle aisle, directly in front of Tom and 10 feet away. "So Tom, when was your last date?"  
  
"Um...I...uh...well..."  
  
"Tell ya what, Tom. You beat me in hand-to-hand, and you can take me on a date."  
  
"Ooooooo!" The whole room was in an uproar. Everyone was either whistling or hooting. Tom grinned.  
  
"You're on!" Misty assumed a fighting position. Tom did the same. The room was dead silent. Everyone had their eyes fixed upon the two. Misty had a wild look in her eyes. She held out her hand and beckoned for him. Tom charged in and threw a right hook. She dodged, but he followed up with a left hook, which Misty blocked and pushed his arm away. She crouched a little bit, and smashed her right elbow into his stomach. She followed up with a left jab to his stomach and then an uppercut that connected with the bottom of his chin. Tom was airborne, and flew backwards at least 2 feet.  
  
"I really hope you can do better than that, Commander." Misty teased. Tom got up and wiped the blood dripping down his chin. He took his fighting position again. This time, Misty charged in. A right hook connected with his side and the air rushed out of him. She smashed her foot into his hip. She was too fast. He couldn't even fight back. Misty crouched low to the ground and swept his feet out from under him. He fell to the ground. Misty jumped into the air and landed with her knee centimeters above his throat. "Medic! Come get this man cleaned up!" Officer Jenny began to clap. Then Ash. Soon, the whole room was clapping. "As you can see..." The noise died down. "Women are infinitely more agile than men." Ash coughed unusually loud. Misty fixed her eyes on Ash. "Would you like to go a round, detective?" Ash grinned.  
  
"My pleasure..."  
  
Ash stepped down from the projector and went into a fighting stance. Misty smiled and assumed her fighting position. They both charged in at the same time. They went right past each other. Misty swung her fist behind her. Ash didn't have time to turn and block, so he ducked low and swept her off her feet. Ash caught her while she was in mid-fall. "One more round?" Ash asked with a teasing smile.  
  
"Naturally." Ash set Misty down. She backed up 10 feet and went to her fighting stance. This time only Ash charged. He started with a charging uppercut, targeted at the area just below her stomach. She sidestepped and stuck her foot out to trip him.  
  
"You must think I'm stupid Mist!" He jumped over her foot, twisted his body in midair so he landed facing down, and sprung towards Misty again. She was ready this time. She thrust her fist foward, preparing to connect with Ash's face. He halted suddenly and caught her fist. She came up with a left hook and Ash caught that hand too. He jumped back twice, making 7 feet in between himself and Misty. They stared at each other intently.  
  
"I'm nothing like the commander you just fought. You know I'm tougher. So why are you holding back? And don't try that crap where you say you are trying your hardest. I've seen you fight countless times. You're a lot faster than this, Misty. I know it."  
  
"Well, I don't want to hurt you." Several "Oooooo's" came from the crowd.  
  
"10 bucks on the lady!"  
  
"Quiet! There won't be any betting in this station!" Officer Jenny yelled. "Now sit and watch. You may learn something!"  
  
"Don't hold anything back...babe."  
  
"I'm not your babe!" She zipped towards Ash. She wasn't superhero fast, but fast nonetheless by human standards. Everything happened so quickly. Misty threw 6 punches, 4 of which were blocked. The 5th and 6th punch connected with his stomach and chest. He was staggering backwards and he tripped over his own foot. Misty went airborne, at least 3 feet into the air, and landed on top of Ash. She had her hands, crossed at the wrists, hovering over Ash's throat, ready to crush his windpipe. He was coughing uncontrollably. She got off him and opened his shirt halfway. There was a huge bruise the size of his hand in the middle of his chest.  
  
"Aw, Ash...I didn't mean to hit so hard. I was just trying to stun you and I got carried away. Sorry." The guilt in her eyes was truth enough for Ash. "The briefing is postponed until tomorrow morning at ten!" Officer Jenny had a searching look. "Uh...make that 10:30." Some chuckles were heard. Misty walked Ash towards the door. They received a standing ovation by everybody.  
  
Misty walked Ash to his office and sat him down in his chair. He laid his head back, mouth open, trying to breathe.  
  
"You make it too easy Ash."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking ab-" Misty's lips claimed his in a dominant kiss. She had control. He opened his eyes. He gazed at her, then closed his eyes. This was their first passionate kiss. Well, the first one they could remember anyway. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was wonderful. Misty's arms were over his shoulders. Ash opened his eyes and pulled away.  
  
"Ash? What's wrong?"  
  
"THAT'S wrong." Ash pointed. Misty turned around and blushed. Looking through the window was the whole force. They were hooting, whistling, cheering and clapping. Misty looked back at Ash and giggled. He got up out of his chair and buttoned up his shirt. He opened the door. "C'mon guys. Show's over. Move along, move along." Laughter was heard throughout the station. One by one, they filed out the door. Ash sniffed the air. Do I smell popcorn?  
  
"Hey Ash!" Jenkins, Wilton, and Campbell stood at the door. "Hey Ash! Why don't you and Misty come down to the bar at 8:30? The whole force will be there. Even the Chief. Y'know, just a little pre-mission drink. Whaddaya say?"  
  
"Everyone you say?"  
  
"Except me!" Tom was at his desk. "I've got to drop off some packages."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"Well?" Jenkins was getting impatient.  
  
"Hang on a sec. Mist? What do you wanna do?"  
  
"Sure! Why not?"  
  
"Alright! We'll be there!"  
  
"Right. See ya later!" They were out the door.  
  
"C'mon Mist. Let's go get ready." Ash and Misty went out the door.  
  
"Hey Ash!" Tom called out, "You tell Misty I'll beat her next time!"  
  
"Sure." Tom laughed. Then Ash left.  
  
-  
  
8:25, Ash and Misty pulled up to the bar. They got out and walked through.  
  
"Ash! Misty! You made it!" Jenkins was there to greet them. He shook Ash's hand and gave Misty a hug. "We've got pool, foosball, darts, pinball, and of course, drinks!"  
  
"Alright everybody listen up!" Officer Jenny shouted, "Have fun! But try not to get drunk! I don't want to arrest my own men!" Cheers and laughter filled the bar. Everyone went to do their own thing. Ash and Misty sat down with Jenkins and 6 others at a round table. Drinks were brought to everyone. Jenkins was sitting to Misty's left, Ash on her right. Hey were all talking, drinking, having fun. Jenkins slipped his arm over Misty's shoulders.  
  
"Hey, hey. Watch where you're putting your arms, eh?" Ash warned Jenkins.  
  
"Ash, it's alright." Misty liked the attention.  
  
"Well, ok...but don't try anything quick." Jenkins chuckled. Ash eyed 4 people sitting by themselves. "Hey, Jenkins, what's with them?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, they're the snipers. That's Zack, Willy, Christain, and Dylan. They keep to themselves." Ash got up and went over to them.  
  
"Hello. How 'bout having some fun? Loosen up!" Zack got up. He took up 6 empty bottles and set them in front of the dart wall.  
  
"6 shots. 6 bottles. Whoever has better accuracy or time, wins." Everyone turned to look.  
  
"You're on."  
  
"You first." Ash took out his magnum and twirled it about his fingers. "Christain! Time!"  
  
"Ready...GO!" 3.2 seconds. 6 shattered bottles lay on the ground.  
  
"You're up...Zack." 6 more bottles were placed. Zack pulled out a Desert Eagle.  
  
"Time!"  
  
"Ready...GO!" 6 shattered bottles were on the ground.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"3 point 5 seconds..." Zack was pissed. He glared at Ash. It seemed like a fight was going to break out. Zack smiled and smacked Ash on the back.  
  
"Haha! You've got quick trigger finger! I can see me and you being good friends!" He grinned.  
  
"Hey Ash!" Misty called. "How 'bout a game of pool?  
  
"Uh...well, I'm not too good..."  
  
"So what! Now get over here. I'll break." Ash grabbed a stick and went over to the table.  
  
CRACK.  
  
"Well, looks like I'm stripes." bragged Misty.  
  
CRACK. WHACK. SMACK.  
  
20 minutes later, Misty won.  
  
"Wow Ash. You can shoot guns, but you can't shoot pool for crap!"  
  
"Haha. I'd kill you in darts."  
  
"Oh really? I'm not to bad at that."  
  
"We play 3 darts each." Ash went first.  
  
THWACK. Bullseye. 50 points.  
  
THWACK. Bullseye. 50 points.  
  
THWACK. Inside ring. 25 points.  
  
"125! Beat that!"  
  
"Don't worry." Misty took aim.  
  
THWACK. Bullseye. 50 points.  
  
THWACK. Bullseye. 50 points.  
  
THWACK. Outside inside ring. 20 points.  
  
"Damn! 120."  
  
"Haha!" Ash ordered another drink. He was half done with it when he got pulled over to the foosball table. Jenkins on one side, Ash on the other. "Wow. Haven't played this game in forever." Ash couldn't remember the last time he played. Jenkins smirked.  
  
"We play to 10. Let's go!" He rolled the ball into the playing field. Ash hit it with his midfielder. It bounced to his attacker, and he smacked it in the goal.  
  
"Yes! Score!"  
  
"Don't get too confident buddy."  
  
SMACK. WHACK.  
  
"Ha! Scored again!" You too drunk to play Jenkins?"  
  
"Harhar." 30 minutes passed. 4 people gathered around to watch. It was 9 to 9.  
  
SMACK. SMACK. WHACK. SMACK.  
  
"Hahaha! I win! Still think I'm drunk?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Ash smirked and finished his drink. Someone walked in the door.  
  
"Tom! I thought you couldn't make it!"  
  
"Yeah, well they let me off early today. Hey, is Misty here? I wanna fight again." Everyone turned and looked.  
  
"Back for more? You must be desperate."  
  
"Yeah, well..." He assumed a fighting stance. She did the same. People moved tables out of the way. Misty charged in. She swung her right leg at his head. Blocked. She crouched and sweep kicked him. He jumped over her and landed on her other side. She got up to turn towards him, but when she turned, a hand was held at her throat.  
  
"Round goes to Tom!"  
  
"How...how did you...?" Tom grinned.  
  
"Your moves are predictable. Your muscles tell me what's going to happen. You're too tense!"  
  
"Well, I'm true to my word..."  
  
"Yeah. How does the day after tomorrow work?  
  
"Just fine."  
  
"Right. I'll see you then." Cheers were heard. Whistles, too. She looked at Ash. He was slumped over the bar.  
  
"Ash! Ash, are you drunk?"  
  
"What? Ieeem NOT deerunk!"  
  
"Right. C'mon let's go. See ya'll later!" Misty walked Ash to the car. She sorta pushed him in the car. She drove off.  
  
As she pulled up to the apartment, she told Ash to wake up. He didn't answer. He was conked out. Misty carried him to his bed.  
  
"Who'd ever think I would be carrying Ash?" She set him down on the bed and put the covers over him. He groaned. She pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed. She watched him for about an hour, then dozed off.  
  
-  
  
YUA: So...tired...  
  
Misty: There's a bench right there. Let's take a rest, even though it's only been 10 hours.  
  
YUA & Misty::walk over to bench and sit down::  
  
Misty: So, what are-  
  
YUA::snort:: uhhhh... ::snore::  
  
Misty: That didn't take long...  
  
YUA: Why, of course you look great Misty.....::snore::  
  
Misty: Huh? ::blushes:: Hm, he's so cute when he sleeps...maybe we'll stop after he wakes up.  
  
YUA: Wow, that dress looks great on you...:snore::  
  
Misty: Hmm...heehee... 


	7. Operation Exterminate

YUA: Mmmm...Misty, you smell great...::snort:: Uhhh...::Wakes up, looks around:: WHOAWHATSHOPMISTYHELPMALL!!! ::looks around:: How the hell did I get in a car?  
  
Misty::is driving:: So, you're awake.  
  
YUA: Wha? Whadda 'bout shopping?  
  
Misty: Well, You were being so helpful ::speaks in whisper:: ...and cute...  
  
YUA: Speak up! I can't hear you.  
  
Misty: You were being so helpful that I decided we could go home.  
  
YUA::looks back:: Why are there 7 SUVs following us?  
  
Misty: While you were sleeping on the bench, I visited 9 other stores.  
  
YUA: Weird...So, can I go now?  
  
Misty: Since I cut the time short, you are going to help me try things on.  
  
YUA: Saywa? You'll let me do that? But then I might lose my status as a gentleman...  
  
Misty: Hm? No, no, no...I mean judge how I look in my dresses and other clothes.  
  
YUA: Oh please! I don't wanna undergo anymore torture and I-  
  
Misty::says with a tune:: Even Victoria's Secret...  
  
YUA: BUT I guess I can endure that sort of torture...full speed ahead!  
  
Misty: That was easy...no surprise there.  
  
-  
  
Chapter 7: Operation Exterminate  
  
-  
  
"GAAH! WHOWHATWHENWHERE!?!" Ash awoke with a startle. This woke up Misty.  
  
"I DIDN'T DO IT!" She screamed. They both looked at each other and started laughing.  
  
"What happened?" Ash rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Well, you got drunk and conked out!" Misty peeked at the clock. 10:00. They still had 30 minutes. "Get some different clothes on. I am too."  
  
"That reminds me. I need to get some more clothes. I all I have is khakis and white button-down shirts."  
  
"That's weird..." She left to change. Ash got up and put a different of pants on and another shirt. Misty came back in a T-shirt and some jeans.  
  
"Y'know, why does Chief always let you off the hook when it comes to the dress code?"  
  
"I dunno." Ash sighed. They walked to the car. They got in and drove off.  
  
"So, what team are you going to take?" Ash asked.  
  
"I'll take team one."  
  
"So I guess I'll take team two." They arrived at the station.  
  
They went into the back to the Briefing room. Ash set up the chairs and Misty set up the projector. People began to file in.  
  
"Same seats as yesterday people!" After everyone was sitting, the briefing began. "Does everyone remember the plan from yesterday?"  
  
"Yes sir!" They roared in unison.  
  
"Ok. Misty is going with Team 1 and I am going with Team 2. Ok, let's start with insertion. Team 1, you will be going in this manhole right here. Team 2, we'll be going through the storage warehouse. Teams 3 and 4, you're with Team 1. Teams 5 and 6, you're with Team 2. Now this room right here..." Ash drew on an extra room, since it was secret. "DO NOT FIRE OFF ONE BULLET IN THIS ROOM. After the building is clear, we'll empty out the files in here. Hackers! Listen! You will stay in the van until we call for you. Once the building is clear, we'll need you to open any computers. Any questions yet?" One hand went up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ma'am, when will we commence the operation?"  
  
"We begin at 7:00 tonight."  
  
"Ok." Ash continued. "Shoot to disable. Do not kill unless it is absolutely unavoidable." They talked for 4 hours. Everyone uptight and listening well. Officer Jenny interrupted.  
  
"This is Operation Exterminate!" Someone in the back whispered.  
  
"Think they could be anymore original?" Ash heard this.  
  
"You! Do you have a better name?"  
  
"Uh...um...well, no, no I do-"  
  
"Then shut it!" Chuckles were heard. "Alright people! Get ready! Go home, stay here, whatever! Just don't slack!" Ash and Misty began to start off towards the door. Officer Jenny pulled them aside.  
  
"Ash, Misty. I was really impressed by your actions yesterday. Ash, you're subtle but straightforward. Misty, you choose to handle things...uh...aggressively. Nice job."  
  
"Thanks." Misty grinned.  
  
"Anyway, I'll see both of you later. Now go get ready."  
  
-  
  
YUA: That chapter was very short...sorry if it wasn't enough to hold you till next time or if left some things unanswered...Are we there yet?  
  
Misty: WILL YOU STOP ASKING THAT?!?  
  
YUA: Sorry...but really, how far away can you live?  
  
Misty: We're here!  
  
YUA: Finally!  
  
YUA & Misty::walk out towards house::  
  
YUA: THAT...is your house? THAT'S A MANSION!!  
  
Misty: Working for Gamefreak-  
  
YUA: Which I don't own.  
  
Misty: -Does have it's benefits. ::walks inside with YUA:: That's the kitchen, there's the bathroom, the entertainment room,...  
  
YUA::is staring in awe::  
  
Misty: Oh! Here's my room!  
  
YUA: The uh...marble pillars are a nice touch...  
  
Misty: Thank you! I thought so too. 


	8. Commence Operation!

YUA: Wow...big room...  
  
Misty: Ok stay put, I'll be right back! ::walks into bathroom with about 59 boxes::  
  
YUA::walks over to a REALLY big TV, and is about to touch it::  
  
Misty::peeks her head out:: And don't touch anything, ok?  
  
YUA::takes back finger and zips to a chair, whistling some random tune::  
  
Misty::comes out in a VERY nice dress, red, with ruffles at the top and bottom of the dress:: How does this one look?  
  
YUA::mouth drops open::  
  
Misty: I'll take that as a beautiful...  
  
-  
  
Chapter 8: Commence Operation!  
  
-  
  
"Alright people! Let's move!" Everyone went into the locker room. Lockers opened. Everyone grabbed a kevlar vest. SWAT members grabbed their MP5's and the silenced 9mm's. Medics grabbed their first aid kits. Misty only took the pistol. She didn't want to be weighed down with heavy things. Ash only took the MP5. He had his magnum. Snipers grabbed their SR-25's off the racks. Everybody was ready and loaded up into 6 vans.  
  
-  
  
Misty was in the first van, Ash was in the third. Jenkins was sitting across from Ash.  
  
"So," Jenkins started. "Have you and Misty...done anything yet?" Ash smirked.  
  
"I don't think you need to know that."  
  
"Right...so are you planning to ask her?"  
  
"Ask her what?"  
  
"About marriage, dumbass!"  
  
"Yeah, I've thought about it...I dunno yet."  
  
"You better hurry up. Someone else might try and cut in." Jenkins grinned.  
  
"Nah. Because then that someone else might get a bullet through him." They rumbled to a stop. "We must be at the docks."  
  
"KKRRRRRCH! Sir, all civilians evacuated. Ready to commence!"  
  
Ash spoke into his talkie. "Right." He kicked the doors open.  
  
"Sir, we snipers are all gettin' itchy..."  
  
"I guess that means you guys are ready?"  
  
"Yes sir!" Zack had a smile in his face.  
  
"Ok! Commence operation!" One by one, the doors to each van swung open, and the whole force poured out onto the docks. Misty's team went first. She opened the manhole. Each one of her team dropped in, and then Misty followed. Ash brought his team to the door. He held up his fist and pointed two fingers at the door. Two men crouched in front of the door, guns ready, while a third kicked the door open. The two crouching men stood up and walked in. They looked to each side and declared the room was clear. Ash walked in and was followed by his team. This room was where he found that key pad...Ash cupped his hand and held it in the air. Then he held up all five fingers. One third of his team went down the south wall, third went down the north wall. Ash took the last third of his team down the middle. When they reached the east wall, Ash barked an order.  
  
"I want 3 men to stand guard here! If anything goes wrong, contact me!"  
  
"Yes sir!" 3 men stood and planted themselves on the spot. Ash took the rest of his team and continued on. They were going down each hall, clearing every room they came across. It was strange. Where is everybody?  
  
This place was crawling when I was here! Ash was confused. He got shot up when he was here.  
  
"So, did you here? The station is mounting an assault on this place." Ash held his fist in the air. His team stopped.  
  
"What? When?"  
  
"I dunno. But they think it'll be tomorrow or the day after." Ash peeked around the corner. 2 guards were chatting with their backs towards Ash. He held his hand out to Jenkins, who was behind him. Jenkins slapped a silenced 9mm into his hand. Ash spun out from around the corner. The two guards were oblivious to his presence. Ash pulled the hammer back to prepare to fire.  
  
CLICK.  
  
"Huh?" One guard spun around. "What the hell?" He opened fire with an MP5. Ash dove out of the way.  
  
"I thought you said they had things like an Uzi!"  
  
"I guess I was wrong!" Ash and his team were trapped around a corner. He peeked around the corner. A bullet whizzed through his hair. "Jesus! That was close!"  
  
"So, whadja see?"  
  
"They've got six people firing."  
  
"Damn!" Ash didn't know how to get out of this one.  
  
I hope Misty's doing better than I am.  
  
-  
  
"YAAAHH!" A guard flew in the air and hit the wall. He slumped to the ground, unconscious. Misty slapped her hands clean and motioned for her team to follow.  
  
"Mi-KRRCH-sty! Get-KRRCH-now! W-KRRCH-pinned d-KRRCH-Hurry!"  
  
"Ash?" Misty talked into her radio. "Ash, what's your posistion?"  
  
"I dunno. KRRCH. Hur-KRRCH." Misty heard gunfire.  
  
"Team! Let's move! C'mon, this way!"  
  
-  
  
Ash and his team were fighting back. Tom spun from around the corner and fired off at least 10 rounds.  
  
"GAAAAHH!!" He took a bullet in his right thigh, Another one impacted his right chest area. He tumbled to the ground.  
  
"Tom!" Ash reached out. He grabbed Tom's arm and pulled him aside. He was still alive.  
  
"Ash! KRRCH. We're right-KRRCH-hind the ex-KRRCH-mists! Hold fire! KRRCH." Ash held his fist up. The extremists were still firing, totally unaware of the presence behind them.  
  
"FREEZE!" yelled Misty.  
  
"Aw, crap!" She cuffed them as her team kept their guns trained on them.  
  
-  
  
It went on for hours. Clear rooms, get into shoot-outs, blah, blah, yada, yada. A voice cackled over Officer Jenny's talkie.  
  
"Chief! Operation Exterminate...is complete!"  
  
"WAHOOOO!! Uh...ahem. Um, good job people." The detainees were loaded onto another van. The file room was bare, as all of it's contents were loaded into another truck. Misty saw Tom being whelled into an ambulance. She ran over to his side.  
  
"Tom? You alright?"  
  
"I took a couple bullets...I guess the date is off..." He smiled weakly.  
  
"Guess so..." She walked back towards Ash.  
  
"Uh, you don't actually love him, right? It was just a bet, right?"  
  
"What's this I hear? Is the mighty Ash Ketchum jealous?" She mussed his hair.  
  
" What? Me? Jealous? That'll be the day..." They both laughed and walked home.  
  
-  
  
Ash and Misty were both snuggled up on the couch, watching the news on tv.  
  
"The heroes of the operation were Misty Waterflower and Ash Ketchum." Misty got up off the couch.  
  
"Hey, hey! Where are you going? It was just beginning to get warm!"  
  
"Ash, do you feel like a hero?"  
  
"Define hero."  
  
"The one who gets the girl." Ash turned to look at Misty with a skeptical face.  
  
"Define gets." Misty giggled and grabbed Ash by the collar on his shirt and dragged him into his own room. She swung him around and gazed into his eyes.  
  
"Here we are. 23 years old. I must say, Ash. When I first met you, I didn't think we'd actually be living together, let alone this..." She couldn't stop looking at his eyes. "And you've still got those chocolate eyes of that 10 year old boy I used to know..." Ash smiled. He pulled Misty closer to himself. Each second seemed like an hour. He moved in for a kiss. Their lips met. They couldn't get any closer. He slid his hands down to her waist. They fell onto the bed.  
  
RIIINNGGG! RIIINNGGG! RIIINNGGG! RI-BAM!!  
  
Ash's magnum was smoking. There was a spent round on the floor.  
  
"Those things aren't cheap, y'know?"  
  
"So? We just made 20 grand, remember?" Misty smiled while kissing. Ash slipped Misty's shirt off. He fumbled around with her bra, and it fell off. His heart and mind were racing. Sort of like when a gun is being held to your head...Misty's hands were searching for something. Her hands found a button. She was unbuttoning his pants...  
  
WHAM!  
  
The door fell. Misty and Ash hid under the covers.  
  
"JESUS! What are-" Ash grabbed his magnum. Two men, armed with MP5's and dressed in black, came in and stepped to the side. Ash had his gun trained on the man to the left. A female figure was in the shadows. She walked forward. It was Officer Jenny. Ash laid his gun down. The two men unmasked themselves. It was Jenkins and Campbell. Jenkins whistled. Misty blushed.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"  
  
"Well Ash, I tried to call you, but the phone died. So, I thought something was wrong." Officer Jenny saw the phone and the spent round on the floor. "And it looks like YOU shot the phone."  
  
"Y'know," Ash had a sarcastic tone. "If mood killing was a crime, you'd be arrested."  
  
"Haha. Come to my office at...11:25 in the morning." She walked out, followed by Campbell. Jenkins walked out while holding a thumbs-up sign.  
  
"Get outta here..." Jenkins was gone. "Dammit! What a mood killer!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Misty raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course I'm sure! What ruins the mood more than having two guys with automatics but in when you're about to-MMMPH!!" Misty smothered him with a kiss, and they disappeared under the covers.  
  
-  
  
Misty: Well what about this one?  
  
YUA: Stay tuned for the last chapter! But after that, I will post a teaser for my sequal! So don't miss it!  
  
Misty: HELLO?! What about this one?!  
  
YUA: That...is...nice...  
  
Misty: Thank you...another keeper...  
  
YUA: When are we gonna do Victoria's Secret? Which I don't own.  
  
Misty: Later, later...be patient. 


	9. We're in the money!

YUA: Ok, this one is going to be the last chapter. But I will have an epilogue after this. It is not a cheap way of getting more reviews; it's just that I have something that can only be explained in an epilogue. THEN I will post my teaser. Sorry for any inconvenience.  
  
Misty: Where'd I put the Victoria's Secret boxes? Hmmm...  
  
YUA: You mean you can't find them?! Nnnooo!  
  
Misty: Oh, hush. They're here somewhere!  
  
YUA: What's that? ::picks up a box:: Here's one! ::tosses it to Misty::  
  
Misty: Ok, but you say anything...um, UN-gentleman-like, and my mallet comes out! ::walks into bathroom with box::  
  
YUA: Oh man...  
  
-  
  
Chapter 9: We're in the Money!  
  
-  
  
Ash yawned and looked at his clock. 10:30. It was very cold. Misty wasn't in bed. Ash scratched his chest. Geez, it is VERY cold! He looked under the covers, and turned an incredibly deep red. He was naked!  
  
"That's a lovely shade of crimson you're wearing."  
  
"GAAAAHHHH!!" Ash fell out of bed. He quickly grabbed a sheet to cover himself. Sitting in a chair, across the room, was Misty. "Jesus...scared the crap outta me!" She smiled.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Uhhh...nothing...happened right?"  
  
"Not as far as I know. I still had MY pants on." Ash gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Scat! I need to get dressed don't I?"  
  
"I dunno. Do you?"  
  
"Haha. Now, c'mon! Shoo!" Misty had a mischievous grin on her face, and went out the door. Ash got up to change. As he was putting on his boxers and pants, something wafted into his nose. It smelled delicious. He put on a shirt, buttoned it up, and walked out into the kitchen. On the table, he saw the paper, orange juice, and a plate with eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast.  
  
"Well, that didn't take you very long. How are you so fast in fighting AND cooking?"  
  
"Hm. My secret. Anyway, this should keep you busy while I'm in the shower."  
  
"Actually, I could probably finish this in a couple of minutes..."  
  
"Humor me."  
  
"Right." Ash sat down and Misty stepped into the bathroom. "Hey did you-"  
  
"See the front page? Yes I did. We are on the front."  
  
"But...how? They didn't have any cameramen...it's a bit unnerving..." Ash stuffed a forkful of eggs in his mouth.  
  
"Well," Misty was in the shower now. "Maybe they've got hidden little cameras all over the city." Ash shuddered at the thought. He finished his eggs, and moved on to the sausage.  
  
DING DONG! DING DONG!  
  
Ash got up to answer the doorbell. He opened it, to be greeted by a woman in a green suit.  
  
"Delivery from Poke' p.x.! A new phone sir?"  
  
"Yep, that's me." Ash took a digital clipboard from her hands and filled everything out.  
  
"Just curious...um, what happened to your old phone?"  
  
"I'd rather not get into it right now."  
  
"Oh...ok. Sorry."  
  
"Sa'right. Well, here you go!" He gave her the clipboard.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"No problem." She left Ash with his new phone. "Ok, let's see...last time I tried to set one of these things up, I almost killed myself..." He continued to where the old phone was. "Ok, don't need this crap anymore..." He unplugged the old phone and took it to the balcony. "Out with the old, in with the new..." He threw into the balcony's edge, right into the dumpster 5 stories below.  
  
"ASH!" Misty was out of the shower, and looking at Ash in disbelief.  
  
"What? Whatsa' matter?"  
  
"Last time you did that, you hit someone!"  
  
"Oh please! That was when we moved here 3 years ago! And what's that smell?" Ash approached Misty from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. He sniffed her neck and then gently kissed her. She let out a soft moan.  
  
"Mmm...you're just changing the subject..."  
  
"No, really. What do you smell like?"  
  
"If you must know, I'm wearing Kiwi Melon. Now let me go get dressed." Misty smiled as Ash detached himself from her. She disappeared into her room. Ash opened up the box and pulled out the directions.  
  
"Bah! Who needs directions?" He tossed them behind himself haphazardly. He proceeded to pull out the phone itself, and placed it in front of the outlet. "Ok, take this blue wire and connect it to this- EEEEYYOOOOOWWW!!" As soon as Ash put the blue wire in the socket a bolt of electricity shot through him. "Ow..." Suddenly, something hit the back of his head. He looked back and saw the directions. He also saw Misty. "What'd you do that for?"  
  
"Use them! Directions can be very helpful!"  
  
"Fine, fine..." He opened the booklet and began reading.  
  
-  
  
10 minutes later, Ash was done.  
  
"You see how easy that was?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I would've figured it out eventually."  
  
"Mm-hm. In two days."  
  
"What?! Last time it only took me one day!"  
  
"Still, you got it done in ten minutes just now!"  
  
"The only reason that I-"  
  
RRRIIINNGG!!  
  
"Oh look, our first call." Misty picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"Hello Pikachu! Guess what? Ash and I are-"  
  
"Pik?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Pika pikachu pi..."  
  
"What do you mean it all worked out?"  
  
"Piiii...Pikachu?"  
  
"Sixth sense, huh? I don't but it."  
  
"Cha...Pi, pikachu chu pi pi pika cha-"  
  
"WHAT?! YOU SET EVERYTHING UP?! YOU TOLD ASH I LOVED HIM BEFORE I DID?! YOU LITTLE RAT!! YOU LITTLE SON OF A-"  
  
"OKAY Misty, you're done, go cool off, I'll take it from here!" Ash pushed Misty into her own room.  
  
"I'M NOT DONE YET, DAMMIT!!" She reluctantly stepped into her room. Ash closed the door.. He sighed and went back to the phone.  
  
"Pika cha?" Pikachu had a quizzical face.  
  
"I'd be upset too if you did that to me."  
  
"Pika?! Pi chu pi pikachu pika pi!"  
  
"Yes, I don't understand women either, but they still have the same emotions as men."  
  
"Pika?"  
  
"Uh...well, the same emotions as men, more or less."  
  
"Pi, chu...cha pika."  
  
"Right, I'll talk to you later. Bye!"  
  
"Chu!"  
  
CLICK.  
  
He approached Misty's door. He sighed, preparing to be blasted with words, and walked in.  
  
"Wait till I get my hands on that little rat..."  
  
"Calm down, Misty. He released a lot of romantic tension between us, I think." He took Misty in his arms.  
  
"I think he's a little-"  
  
"Truly. Don't you think the same?"  
  
"...Yes."  
  
RRRIIINNGG!! RRRIIINNGG!!  
  
Ash ran to the phone, but Misty beat him to it.  
  
"I SWEAR I'M GONNA GET YOU! AND WHEN I DO, I'M GONNA WRAP MY ARMS AROUND YOUR NECK AND-oh...hello...Chief."  
  
"Yes, uh...is Ash there?  
  
"Yes hold on a sec." Misty blushed and looked towards Ash. "It's for you..."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Detective? It's Officer Jenny."  
  
"Whatsa' matter, Chief?"  
  
"I've changed my mind. No need to come down to the station. Oh, it should be arriving right about...now."  
  
"It?" She hung up. An envelope was slid under the door. Ash opened it and a wide grin spread across his face. "Misty, come here for a moment."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Take a look." She grabbed the piece of paper from him.  
  
"It's a check for...twenty...thousand...dollars..."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh, Ash! Now we can get that house in Olivine!"  
  
"But it's only 20 grand..."  
  
"Yes, but combine it with the money we've gotten from past cases, and we'll have more than enough!"  
  
"Hey, you're right..."  
  
"Don't you see, Ash? We've got it! We're in the money!" The whole room revolved around them. Ash stepped up to Misty. She gave him one glance, and knew exactly what he wanted. A kiss. A meaningful, passionate kiss. "...And you'll get one."  
  
"Only one?" Ash swung her around and let her lean back, almost parallel to the floor but he was supporting her. He lowered his head, and his lips met hers. Each could feel the other's heartbeat against their own chest. The blood rushed to Ash's face, warming his lips and making the kiss that much more enjoyable for Misty. Thousands of thoughts crossed Ash's mind, but out of all of them, he remembered this one:  
  
'And they lived happily ever after...'  
  
-  
  
YUA: Ok, a little note...I WILL NOT POST MY TEASER FOR THE SEQUEL! While writing this story, I got another one taken down for being non-story: list, announcement, etc. and I don't wanna take any chances! I am terribly sorry. But I have another story coming up that should tide you over until the sequel! Once again, sorry for any inconvenience.  
  
Misty::comes out in black lingerie:: Can we get this over with?  
  
YUA: Whoa...::snaps fingers, camera appears::  
  
Misty: Nope. Sorry. DEFINITELY no pictures!  
  
YUA: What?! You're beautiful! Why can't I have just one picture?!  
  
Misty::blushes and sighs:: Fine, but ONLY one...  
  
YUA::snaps picture:: Nice...  
  
Misty: Where are you gonna put it anyway?  
  
YUA: I dunno...My dresser? Desk? Nightstand?  
  
Misty: OK...::goes back to change into normal clothes:: 


	10. Epilogue: Waiting for this moment

YUA: Ok, here I am going home, right now...do I have to?  
  
Misty: YES! It's getting late anyway!  
  
YUA: Fine, fine...I wouldn't mind doing this again sometime...  
  
Misty: We'll see...  
  
YUA::gets in car:: Ok, here is the LAST chapter in this story...an epilogue to end all epilogues! I hope....and for the convenience of this chapter, typing will be displayed in tags {} ::looks at the passenger seat:: What's this? ::reads it:: A phone number? I wonder who's it is...I can make a good guess...  
  
-  
  
Epilogue  
  
-  
  
Epilogue: Waiting for this moment...  
  
-  
  
Ash was busy, typing on his computer a report of police force tactics and maneuvers. He and Misty were living in the house in Olivine that they had wanted so badly. It was a beautiful house, and had a beautiful coastline view to boot. He was almost done, when something fell into his lap. It was a pair of handcuffs.  
  
"Don't leave them in my room next time, ok?" Misty smiled at Ash. He looked at her, and gave a great big sigh. "What's the matter, Ash?"  
  
Ash typed her name. {Misty?}  
  
"Yes? What is it?"  
  
His hands glided over the keyboard with precise movements. {I'm just wondering...we've been together for more than 10 years, and we just admitted our feelings to each other a week ago?}  
  
"Yes, that's right. Why? What are you thinking about?"  
  
He smiled as he typed. {Misty, reach into my left chest pocket.}  
  
"Ok..." She did so, and her fingers wrapped around a cube with a slight curve to it. It was smooth to the touch, and felt like...she pulled it out into full view. It was a small, violet, velvet box. "Ash?"  
  
His hands worked furiously to type out what he was trying to say. {Will...will you marry me, Misty?}  
  
A single tear of joy and surprise ran down Misty's face, and landed upon Ash's hand.  
  
{Please.}  
  
"Ash...I...I..." She couldn't choke it out. Ash thought he was going to be turned down because of the hesitance. "Yes! God, yes!" More tears streamed down her face, and Ash stood up and turned to her. He took her in his arms and wiped the tears from her face. Again and again, he would reach his hand to her cheek and wipe away any tears falling down. He hugged her and whispered into her ear.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I...love you, too." He pulled away and looked at her face. Tears were still rolling down. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest. "Ash, you...you have no idea how long I've been waiting for that phrase...those words...to come from your mouth. I've been waiting...waiting for this moment!"  
  
"I have, too." She tightened her hug, and Ash brought her head up to look into her eyes. Her eyes sparkled with tears and joy and beauty. Ash moved down towards her lips. He paused but Misty closed the gap, and the most memorable, passionate kiss took place. It was nothing like the others. This one was extraordinary. This one was...loving...caring...wanting. Finally, they had to pull away to breathe again. They hugged each other once more, and everything came to a stand still. Nothing mattered to Ash right now more than the woman in front of him. Misty. Nothing mattered to him except how to make Misty happy. Nothing mattered to him except her...nothing...  
  
-  
  
Inevitably, Ash and Misty were wed in the new church in Viridian City. Thousands attended, including a bawling Delia Ketchum, Gary, Professor Oak, A.J., Duplica, Tracy, Brock, Richie, Jesse and James and the whole force that they had worked with.  
  
Officer Jenny went on to continue what she does best...giving orders.  
  
Jenkins retired from the force and made over 13 thousand dollars in the stock market. He now lives happily in Cerulean City with Anastasia, his loving wife.  
  
Zack also retired, but not to a life of luxury. He is content in his humble home in Celadon, with no worries (except bills).  
  
Pikachu went on to become a well known helper in all Pokemon Centers, and he pays a visit every once and a while to Ash and Misty. His girlfriend is another Pikachu, that goes by the name of Minnie.  
  
Togepi had the chance to evolve, but denied it. She was happy with herself, and is an assistant in counseling and therapy.  
  
Tom, still a bachelor, went out searching for his love. He still works with the force, and his rank is now the Assistant Chief.  
  
And so ends this fairy tale, this tale of romance. In the beginning, things may not be what they seem, but give those things time, and they will eventually reveal themselves to the ones that care for them...  
  
-  
  
YUA: Whew! I'm done! I had a lot of fun writing this fic, and a HUGE thanks goes out to fellow authors for the reviews. Also, if anyone thinks that the 'so-and-so- went on to...' part is a violation of the rules (non-story: list, announcement, etc.), send me an email and I will replace it with an edited version! Thanks a bunch! ::bows:: And for all you people waiting for the sequel...I am very sorry, but I am going to finish another story before I even START writing, er...typing the sequel. Sorry...  
  
Crickets: Chirp...chirp, chirp...chirp...  
  
YUA: -_-;; Right...anyway, this is YUA! Signing off! 


End file.
